Power management is an important issue for the information technology (“IT”) industry. A single chassis can house multiple compute nodes and various peripheral devices such as storage and/or networking systems. The number and type of compute nodes housed in an enclosure can vary over time as nodes are installed and removed. These devices can be produced by any number of different manufacturers, and include a wide range of power management capabilities. Many available computing systems include no power metering or control mechanisms and are therefore excluded from IT power management solutions. As the density and capacity of compute nodes housed in an enclosure increases, power consumption, cooling capacity and associated energy costs and environmental impacts become significant concerns.